


Always and Forever

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: ClexaPrideWeek19 [2]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa Pride Week, Day 2, F/F, If that is going to bother you this may not be the fic for you, Military fic, pride fic, the military stuff in this fic is probably very inacurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa is a marine captain. Clarke is in the air-force. At long last they are getting married - but try as they might the night before, can their friends keep them apart?





	Always and Forever

Lexa stood in the massive crowds gathered on the base. In her civilian clothes, she doubted hardly anyone would recognize her. They had all come out for the Polis Air Show. She folded her arms and looked up proudly as her fiance’s plane in the sky doing tricks with her squad. When they finally flew in low and buzzed the crowd before vanishing off into the blue sky Lexa’s heart leapt joyfully in her throat. 

That was it.

The end of Clarke’s part of the show. The crowds started clapping. 

Breaking into a run that was unbecoming of a marine officer, she started sprinting fast as she could through the crowd trying to get to where Clarke was going to be waiting for her. She bumped hard into someone on the way through,

“Hey! Where’s the fire!” Anya shouted after her.

Lexa whipped about, but was still running, “sorry An!” she grinned ear to ear in amusement at the annoyed look on Anya’s face, and ran the rest of the way as fast as she could to the gate. She had to stop to show clearance, but Clarke was just getting out of a utility vehicle when she got to the other side. She still had her flight suit on and her grin was ear to ear as she called out, “hi baby. Like the show?”

Lexa rushed in, scooped her up around the waist, and kissed her right on the lips, “you,” she broke away only enough to talk, punctuating each word with a kiss, “did. Wonderful.” she felt Clarke laughing under her lips and Lexa finally pulled back enough to look at her. Clarke smile reached her eyes,

“Glad you liked it.”

“I did,” Lexa nodded quickly, setting Clarke down at last she reached for her hand and they started to walk back the way she had come. Unfortunately, they had to cross the entire field to reach the parking lot where their vehicle waited, “know what I like more?”

“Hmmm?”

“Well, you of course,” Lexa shrugged and looked over her, “but what else I like,” she stopped just inside the gate, “is that next time you get in that plane, you’ll be Mrs. Woods-Griffin.” she kissed Clarke on the lips.

Clarke kissed her right back, “don’t you mean Mrs. Griffin-Woods?”

“There you are,” Anya’s voice interrupted and they broke apart quickly just enough to look at her in time to see her roll her eyes. Raven was with her just smirking, “oh, that explains it.” Anya motioned to them.

“Explains what?” Lexa asked back.

“Why you took off like a shot,” Raven teased, raising her eyebrows. 

“I didn’t.” Lexa protested.

“But you did,” Anya rolled her eyes, “You would think with the wedding only days away, you two would calm down. But no.”

“Obviously that’s not gonna happen,” Clarke spoke up and cut Raven off before she opened her mouth, “I’m marrying the love of my life and you two idiots want to keep us away from each other the night before, we need to get in as much as possible.”

“Won’t you have time on your honeymoon?” Raven asked.

“We already have to spend more time apart than we’d like, let us have this,” Lexa spoke up and wrapped an arm possessively around her fiance and soon to be wife.

Wife, the word sent goosebumps across her skin. In just a few days, Clarke was going to be her wife. Lexa couldn’t wait. 

“Fine,” Anya groaned like it was the worst thing in the world, but Lexa knew she was happy for them.

“Good.”

“Ready to go, Lex,” Clarke linked their hands together and kissed her knuckles.   
  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here. We’re free for the next three weeks,” Lexa grinned and pulled her towards the parking lot.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Clarke squeezed her hand.

“Seriously you two,” Raven gagged, “It’s enough to make me puke.”

“Get used to it because it’s not gonna change,” Clarke stuck her tongue out.

“What she said,” Lexa kissed her cheek.

“Whatever losers,” Anya smiled, “Rae, let’s leave the lovebirds alone, I think if we spend any more time in their presence…”

“Zip it, An.”

Clarke pulled her towards their car and waved to their friends, “See you later.”

“Later,” Anya and Raven split off and went off on their own.

“Are you aware we are a disgustingly in love couple?” Lexa asked.

“Yep, we sure are,” Clarke agreed and smiled when Lexa opened her door for her, but didn’t get in, “That okay with you?”

“More than okay,” Lexa smiled and put her hands on Clarke’s hips to pull her closer, “Do you know how sexy you are in your flight suit?”

“You may have mentioned it a time or two,” Clarke kissed her hard, “But you know what would be better?”

“What’s that?”

“Me out of it,” Clarke purred against her lips.

“What are we waiting for, let’s go home,” Lexa kissed her quickly.

“I love you,” Clarke climbed in and Lexa ran around to the other side and took Clarke’s hand once she was behind the wheel.

“I love you too.”

-=- 

It wasn’t a long drive from the field where the airshow was held to their part of the base. It was hard to believe it was already June. It was hard to believe in just a few days, she would be married to the absolute love of her life. A little smile toyed on her face as she drove and thought of everything, the ups and downs of their relationship. Being in two different branches of the military didn’t help, but it was so worth it.

“What you thinking, babe?”

“Huh? What?” Clarke glanced over at Lexa. Who just smiled back at her.

“You’re all smiley about something.”

“You,” Clarke admitted, taking a happy breath, “I’m thinking about you. I’m thinking about us, how we met and all of that. In just a few days you’ll be my wife.”

“I remember when we met all I could think was how beautiful you are,” Lexa laughed at herself, “took me a good minute I think to even remember how to talk again. Not to mention,” Lexa added in glancing quickly at her, “you were and are a royal pain in the ass.”

Clarke laughed, “you were  _ and are _ too! You and that stopwatch.” 

Lexa just grinned, “second only to you babe.” 

Clarke leaned across and kissed her cheek. With a deep happy sigh, she sat back and held Lexa’s hand. But her forehead furrowed as they got closer to the gate into the actual base,

“Is that….” 

Clarke blinked in surprise, “my mom and dad. They’re early.”

“Crap,” Lexa mumbled under her breath, but Clarke still heard her.

“Sorry, baby,” Clarke squeezed her hand, “I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay,” Lexa shrugged, “I know it’s been awhile since you’ve seen them so really my plans can wait.”

“What plans?” Clarke smiled.

“Well now you’ll have to wait and see,” Lexa nodded her head towards her parents who were waiting by the gate. 

“Damn it,” Clarke sighed, but she pulled to a stop and jumped out when her parents rushed to meet her. She heard the passenger door shut and watched as her dad bypassed her and went straight to Lexa, “Traitor,” She called after him right as her mom engulfed her in a hug. 

“Get used to it, kiddo,” Jake laughed and heard Lexa squeal which meant her dad had picked her up and spun her around. He was always a goofball and did whatever it took to make people feel welcome. 

“Hi, honey,” Her mom, Abby kissed her head and squeezed her tight, “We missed you.”

“I see that,” Clarke pulled back to look her mom in the eye, “As you’re early.”

“Yeah,” Abby smiled, “You know how your father is,” She tilted her head towards where her dad had his arm slung around Lexa’s shoulders, not at all fazed by her marine fiance. 

Then again, he never had been.

“So very true,” Clarke rolled her eyes fondly. She loved her parents and were happy they were here, but she really wanted to know what Lexa had planned. Maybe she could get it out of her when they had a moment alone later.

“Kiddo!” Jake cried and scooped her up in his infamous bear hugs, spinning her around just like he did with Lexa.

“Your turn,” Lexa laughed and over her dad’s shoulder, she saw her mom and Lexa embrace. She was thankful that they all got along and loved how welcoming and accepting both her parents were to Lexa.

She couldn’t wait to marry her. Clarke asked, “you see the show?”

“Sort of,” Jake laughed, “What we could have from the car.”

“Well I would have gotten you tickets if I’d known you were going to show up two days early,” Clarke shook he head and stared at her dad with her hands on her hips.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Abby smiled, “Can we go see your house now?”

“Of course,” Lexa smiled and Clarke kissed her cheek, “I’ll let them know you’re with us, but you’ll need visitor passes.”

“Okay,” Jake smiled and Clarke watched Lexa hurry over the guard station and was back with a couple passes quicker than she thought.

“Here you go,” Lea handed them the passes, “Just follow us.”

Clarke pulled Lexa towards the car and climbed in, “You okay with them showing up early?”

Lexa took her hand and kissed her knuckles, “They’re your parents, I’m okay, love. They are just excited.”

“True, but they could have given us a heads up,” Clarke grumbled, still upset that her night got ruined.

“Babe, it will be okay,” Lexa ran her thumb over her hand as she drove them towards their house. 

She pulled into the garage and parked. Even though, Clarke knew her parents were right behind her, she still pulled Lexa into a deep kiss that left her breathless.

“Now you’re making me regret being so cool with them showing up unexpectedly,” Lexa grumbled playfully.

Clarke smirked, “Now you know how I feel,” She kissed her quickly and got out of the car with Lexa following right behind her.

“Welcome to our home,” Clarke grinned at her parents who were taking it all in. Their house was new, built with the base, two stories, nestled in the trees with the other houses set a decent amount apart. The big front porch housed two rocking chairs and a porch swing that Clarke loved because she sat out there and could see the ocean in the distance. 

Abby looked pleasantly surprised, “well, not like any military housing I remember.”

“Polis Base is trying something different,” Lexa spoke up and looked over at Clarke, “in a lot of ways. You know there are mixed military branches stationed here.”

Her dad took off his sunglasses, “its nice.” he said, “but awful big for just two of you.”

“Two of us?” Clarke laughed, “Raven lives right next door.” she nodded to the house beside it. Lexa just laughed under her breath. Clarke knew why. At least four nights a week Raven was over for dinner.

Her dad just grinned and added, “at least you have plenty of room for my grandkids.”

Lexa’s mouth dropped open, “I…” she looked over at Clarke. And Clarke panicked a minute because they had never mentioned children. She wanted kids. Quickly she went to her dad and mom and started hustling them up the walk and toward the door, 

“Well. Let's get you inside, it's almost time for lunch.”

Abby spoke up, “I can’t believe in two days my baby is getting married.” she stopped right in front of the door. Clarke, her heart still pounding just a bit, just smiled at her and unlocked the door and opened it.

“Home sweet home, mom. Dad.” she shooed them both inside, and went in last trailing after Lexa. As she and Lexa moved through the sunny entry into the rest of the house. It was spacious, with white walls and wooden floors that took hours to take care of. A staircase wrapped up one wall and the kitchen was off the other. The far wall was made up of windows that sun streamed through onto their dining room table. Dove gray couches and a white plush throw rug filled the space between them. The den and a guest bedroom were behind the stairs as was one of the bathrooms. 

Lexa moved first, “let's start lunch. Will sandwiches do?” she filled the silence by setting her keys down with a clink in a bowl near the door, taking off her boots and heading toward the kitchen. Clarke was grateful when her mom spoke up and moved after her, 

“Of course. I’ll help.” 

“Well, we can’t let them get away with that.” Jake laughed, moving that way too, “besides I’m the best sandwich maker this family’s got.” he moved toward the kitchen. Clarke laughed, following him and warning,

“Lexa’s gonna fight you for that.”

-=-

Bringing a stack of sandwiches and a bowl of potato salad to the table, Clarke poured ice water into cups and set one in front of each plate. She and Lexa rarely had time to eat here, and she was glad they could now. Her mom drifted in from the kitchen first,

“Your dad and Lexa are still arguing over where to get the best sub in the country.” Abby sounded amused, and Clarke turned to see her standing there with her arms folded and a smile on her face. 

Clarke just snorted and rolled her eyes, “should never get Lexa going over food. She really is an amazing cook.” Clarke felt her heart patter softly thinking of Lexa. Soon, she would be her wife..

“I’m proud of you Clarke.” 

It was said softly, and caught Clarke’s attention. She hadn’t been expecting it, “thanks mom, I-”

“I am telling you, its D’Angelo..” Lexa came into the room first and made them both turn around. She was grinning ear to ear, followed by a smiling Jake Griffin,

“And I’m telling you, it's ‘witchcraft. Have you ever tried their breakfast sandwiches?”

“Guys,” Clarke laughed, “it's time for lunch.” she motioned to the table.

Both turned and looked at her and then looked at the table. It took a second as though to register and then Lexa beamed wide, “Clarke’s sandwiches are the best.” she smiled across at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “suck up.”

“What?” Lexa moved forward to her and kissed her on the cheek, “it’s true.” she fit a hand to Clarke’s waist and leaned their foreheads together smiling down into her eyes and right then and there, Clarke’s emotions were doing backflips. But standing back Lexa moved and pulled out her chair.

“They’re so cute.” Jake laughed, pulling Clarke’s attention. Clarke looked in time to see her mom and dad standing there with dopey looks on their faces. Blushing, she quickly sat down and was glad when they did too. They were chuckling a little still as Lexa took her chair and reached for the sandwich plate. Taking hers she passed it to Clarke, 

“Here babe.” 

Clarke got a sandwich and handed the plate to her dad. He took two, “I’m surprised Raven’s not here.” he handed the plate to her mom and grabbed the potato salad next. Clarke took a drink of her water and spoke up,

“She’s probably at the airshow still, with Anya.”

“Anya?” Abby asked. 

Lexa looked up from where she’d been eating. Swallowing she provided, “her girlfriend.”

“She’s also military,” Clarke provided, “some kind of ...commando or something.” she still wasn’t exactly sure what it was Anya did.

“Senior Officer, love,” Lexa shook her head, but had a smile on her face.

“Oops,” Clarke squeezed her hand, “Can’t blame me for saying it.”

“Do we want to know?” Jake raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between them.

“Honey, I don’t think we do,” Abby laid a hand on his forearm.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she finished eating, “She can be scary just like Lexa can be.”

“I’m not scary,” Lexa protested.

“Babe, you most definitely are. Not around me, but at work, you’re a badass.”

“Lexa isn’t scary,” Jake shook his head, “I can’t see that at all.”

“I could see it,” Abby nodded towards Lexa with a small smile.

“Thank you, mom.”

“Jake, maybe you’ll have to see me when I’m training new recruits,” Lexa smirked.

“I may have to take you up on that,” Jake smiled back and Clarke just shook her head as she watched them.

Abby leaned forward, “How about we talk about the upcoming wedding.”

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and she looked over at Lexa, knowing that just two days from now, they would be married. 

Wife and wife.

“This is a big deal,” Jake laughed, “And from what I’ve gathered, this is going to be a huge wedding.”

“Well we have our families and then we have our military brothers and sisters that we couldn’t not invite,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders, “We would have kept it small, but we know too many people.”

“You know too many people, love,” Lexa bumped her shoulder, “I don’t know half the people you do.”

“Okay, Lex.”

“And you’re getting married on base right?” Jake asked.

“Yeah, there’s a beautiful area down by the lake and we’re getting married at sunset,” Lexa spoke up and wrapped an arm around her.

“Okay, just wanting to check the details,” Abby nodded, “Good place that will fit lots of people.”

“Exactly,” Clarke agreed.

“And you’re going to be kept apart the night before and up until the wedding correct?” Abby asked.

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes and tell her parents that nobody would keep her away from Lexa, but instead she just smiled and nodded. She knew Anya and Raven were hell bent on keeping them apart, “That’s what I’ve heard.”

“It’s tradition, Clarke,” Abby tossed her napkin on her empty plate, “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“We’ve had to spend enough time apart, Mom, you know this,” Clarke felt herself getting a little agitated, but Lexa squeezed her shoulder.

“I know, sweetheart, and you’re both wearing your dress uniforms?” Jake burped, “Excuse me.”

“Geez dad and yeah we are,” Clarke smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

“And when are you going to have kids?” Abby and Jake asked at the same time.

“Oh my god,” Clarke stood up, “We’re not even married yet,” She started to walk away.

“We’re not getting any younger, kiddo,” Jake called after her.

“I’m ignoring you,” Clarke couldn’t help the smile as she headed away from the laughter and up to the master bedroom to have some peace and quiet. She knew she wouldn't be getting the next few days.

All that mattered though, at the end of all of this, was her getting to marry Lexa.

Finally.

-=-

She missed Clarke and Lexa knew how sappy and pathetic that sounded, but she didn’t care. For whatever reason, their friends insisted on them having separate bachelorette parties, but Anya and Raven wouldn’t be persuaded at all. 

“Here open this one,” Anya thrust a package into her hands and Lexa did her best not to roll her eyes knowing that everyone was there for her, but she wanted Clarke to be there too. Texting sporadically through the night when Anya wasn’t looking wasn’t enough.

“What is it?” Lexa shook the package, a little nervous at what her friends would get her.

“Open and see, Lex,” Anya scoffed and leaned back in the leather recliner. For her party, Anya had reserved the back room of Grounders Restaurant which also happened to be her favorite because Anya knew she wanted something more laid back and reserved. Lucky for her, Anya listened to her and pushed, but she knew for a fact that Raven hadn’t listened to Clarke and they were currently at a bar.

Clarke has just texted her about an hour ago that they were trying to make her do shots because she had plenty of time before the wedding tomorrow night to recover. 

_ ‘What do you think of this?’ _ Clarke had attached a picture of black lingerie set with garter belts attached and Lexa’s mouth watered at the sight.

_ ‘You’ll look stunning in it,’ _ she texted back,  _ ‘but I won’t be able to keep my hands off you’ _

_ ‘I don’t see a problem with that.’ _

Lexa had to bite her lip from moaning out loud when Clarke sent another picture, this time of a red lingerie set that was practically see through 

Lexa had to hide her phone quickly when Anya had plopped down next to her. With reluctance and with everyone staring at her, Lexa opened the gift and sighed. She wasn’t surprised to see a rainbow colored dildo in the box, “Really An?”

“What it’s pride month,” Anya laughed, “I mean you two decided to get married in June so I thought it was fitting.” she shrugged. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Lexa shook her head. When Anya got up to grab another present, Lexa took a quick picture and sent it to Clarke. She felt her phone vibrate moments later with a wink and kissy face along with a text.

_ ‘Well that could come in handy, we’ve needed a new one’ _

Lexa blushed and hoped nobody saw her. Echo, Luna and Tris were laughing and drinking, but not paying attention to her at the moment. Everyone else was staring at their own phones.

_ ‘Well, can you blame me?’ _

_ ‘Def not, I miss you’ _

_ ‘I miss you too’ _

_ ‘I want to sit on your face and have you fuck me with your tongue’ _

Lexa gasped and squirmed with longing. Since she was caught up in making sure nobody else saw her, Lexa had forgotten about Anya who suddenly snatched her phone from her grasp. 

“Seriously, you can’t go a few hours without seeing Clarke, you have to text her too at your own bachelorette party?” Anya quickly typed out a message on her phone.

“Give me back my phone, An,” Lexa held out her hand, demanding her phone back, but instead Anya pocketed it.

“Nope, not until the end of the night. You two are unbelievable,” She pulled out Lexa’s phone and read the message, “I will say, Clarke isn’t happy with me at the moment.”

“That makes two of us,” Lexa crossed her arms, willing this party to be over so she could find a way to sneak out and see Clarke.

There was no way she could go the next 36 hours without seeing Clarke. It was pure torture and their friends didn’t seem to understand that.

Because one way or the other, Lexa would see Clarke.

-=-

The only thing that was making her night more bearable was texting Lexa while her friends partied around her. She knew they were off duty and all, but sometimes it surprised how many alcohol, her crew could consume. Granted, she’d be known to party and have a good time, but she didn’t want to be so hungover tomorrow that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy her wedding.

The wedding she’d been looking forward since last Christmas when they both proposed. 

She had snuck into the bathroom, feeling a little tipsy, because of the shots Raven had guilted her into taking. Clarke knew she’d have to stand firm and refuse any more drinks. She much preferred to be slightly buzzed than falling down drunk these days.

It was much more enjoyable and better for her the next day. 

She was eagerly awaiting Lexa’s response from her last text when her phone finally vibrated in her lap. Her face fell when she read it.

_ ‘It’s Anya, I have Lexa’s phone now.’ _

_ ‘WTF Anya,‘just wait until it’s your turn,’  _ Clarke seethed and made her way out of the bathroom only to find Raven and Octavia standing there.

“Phone, Griff,’ Raven held out her hand, but Clarke refused to hand it over. She knew Lexa and knew she would find a way to get her phone back so she needed to hang on to hers. 

“No,” Clarke clutched it tighter, but was surprised when Octavia went behind her and tickled her, making it easy for Raven to snatch her phone from her loose grip, “Give it back.”

“Later,” Raven shook her head, “For now, you’re going to go out there, dance and have a good time. You’re supposed to be having fun, not sulking because you miss Lexa.”

“I do miss Lexa,” Clarke pouted.

“And you’ll see her tomorrow when you’re walking down the aisle,” Octavia chimed in and pushed her back towards the dance floor. The sash around her fluttered as people pushed past her and the crown was lopsided from the dancing she did earlier. A few people had tried to dance with her which had turned Clarke off when a couple of them wouldn’t take no for an answer.

She wished Lexa was here, she’d enjoy it so much more, but she did her duty and survived the next few hours even though Clarke longed to see Lexa. Finally the night ended and her friends were wasted as they made their way back to Raven’s house with Abby’s help.

Once in the guest room and her phone back in her possession, Clarke immediately texted Lexa, but was unsure if Lexa had hers back, so she kept it in a way that only Lexa would be able to reply.

_ ‘I love you, can’t wait to marry you at our spot tomorrow. Sweet dreams beautiful.’ _

She knew Lexa would understand. Clarke had changed into sweats and a t-shirt when they’d gotten back and quickly slipped on some shoes and padded quietly to the bedroom door. Pressing her ear against it, she didn’t hear anything so she opened the door and started walking down the hallway. She hadn’t gotten more than a few steps when a voice rang out behind her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Raven asked.

Clarke turned around and tried to keep her face neutral, “Bathroom,” She shrugged and ducked into it, thankful she hadn’t passed it yet.

She heard Raven’s voice on the other side, “I’ll just wait for you out here, I think.”

“Fuck,” Clarke cursed under her breath. She tried to think of an escape, but was blanking at the moment.

After using the bathroom and washing her hands, Clarke stepped out and found Raven indeed waiting for her.

“Back to your room,” Raven shooed her towards it.

“It feels like a prison currently,” Clarke grumbled, but went in anyways, knowing Raven wouldn’t let her leave through the front door.

“Dramatic much,” Raven rolled her eyes, “Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.”

“I can’t sleep without Lexa,” Clarke admitted softly. She hadn’t now in months. 

Raven’sface softened, “At least try, you don’t want to look shitty for the wedding pictures do you?”

Clarke shook her head, “I’ll try.”

“Good, night, C,” Raven left the room and Clarke made sure to lock the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was them barging in as they were prone to do.

She sunk down on the bed and tried to think of another way out when she remembered that the guest room was on the first floor. A smile spread across her face and Clarke hurried to the window.

Hopefully Raven hadn’t thought of this in her drunken state as she popped the screen out and opened the window. Within a few minutes, Clarke was hurrying across base with only the stars to guide her until she came upon the dense trees and the canopy that mother nature had created and that her and Lexa had claimed as their own.

Clarke smiled when she saw the light from the lantern lit which meant Lexa was already there. She quickened her pace and found Lexa sitting on a blanket with her back resting against the tree. When Lexa looked up and saw her, a beautiful smile fell across her lips and Clarke’s mirrored it,

“Hey you,” Clarke ducked under and straddled Lexa’s lap. Before Lexa could even reply, Clarke captured her lips with hers in a deep, longing kiss, “I missed you.”

Lexa’s hands had streaked up her back and into her hair and Clarke loved the feeling of Lexa touching her, “I missed you too, love.”

“Our friends suck,” Clarke grumbled, but turned into a moan when Lexa started to pepper her neck with kisses.

“Well now its just you and me,” Lexa toyed with the bottom of her t-shirt and Clarke could feel her smile against her neck.

“It is,” Clarke agreed and raised her arms up for Lexa to peel off her shirt. She watched Lexa’s eyes widen in appreciation when she found she wasn’t wearing a bra, “Thought it might save us some time. You know they’ll notice we snuck out sooner or later.”

Lexa nodded, “It took me climbing out the window and scaling the trellis at our house to get here because Anya was guarding the front door like a hawk.”

“Sounds like Raven,” Clarke laughed into their next kiss, but it as broken when Clarke yanked off Lexa’s shirt and found her upper half nude.

“Apparently, we think alike.”

“Thank god for that,” Clarke angled up and pushed off the rest of her clothes while Lexa quickly followed suit. The press of Lexa’s firm naked body against hers was enough to send pleasant shockwaves throughout her entire body as they kissed.

Lexa’s fingers trailed down and over her pubic bone, teasing her clit lightly with her thumb, “You’re so wet.”

“Always for you,” Clarke whimpered when Lexa sunk two fingers deep inside. Not to be outdone, Clarke quickly matched Lexa and thrust in with no resistance, “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

Lexa had her head thrown back as they fucked each other quickly, an unspoken need that this needed to be quick and tomorrow night they could take their time, just not now.

When Lexa curled her fingers and hit her front wall repeatedly, while her palm slapped against her clit, it had her hurtling towards the edge much quicker than she anticipated. Her pace slowed as she chased her orgasm.

“Come with me,” Lexa panted out, her hips meeting Clarke’s pace as hers did the same.

“Now!” Clarke whined as her orgasm washed over her and felt Lexa’s body stiffen as her own orgasm hit her. Together they helped ride it out before Clarke collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies quickly cooling in the chilly night air. 

Lexa grabbed another blanket and tossed it over them while she stroked her back. Clarke shifted to the side so she could lay with her head on Lexa’s shoulder and draw patterns on Lexa’s chest with her fingers.

“I love you,” Lexa murmured into her hair.

“I love you too,” Clarke smiled and kissed the side of Lexa’s boob, “I’m sorry we’ve had no time to be alone the last few days.”

“It’s okay, I get to marry you tomorrow, that’s what matters.”

“I can’t wait,” Clarke paused, “I know we haven’t really had a chance to talk about what my dad said the other day.”

“Which thing?” Lexa asked.

“Kids,” Clarke threaded their hands together, “I know we’ve mentioned it before, but we’ve never really talked about it.”

“I would like at least two kids,” Lexa kissed her forehead, “What about you?”

Clarke felt like her heart would explode with the amount of love she felt for Lexa in this moment, “Two sounds good to me, maybe we can adopt as well.”

“I’d like that,” Clarke yawned and snuggled further into Lexa’s embrace.

“Me too,” Lexa’s breathing deepened and together they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

It was the perfect end to the night.

-=-

Lexa had to sneak in at seven the next morning after kissing Clarke goodbye and hurrying back to their house. She hoped Anya hadn’t noticed, but knowing her, she probably had. She climbed back up and through the unlocked door on the patio.

She collapsed in their bed with a satisfied smile on her face and was just about to drift back off when the door flew open and Anya stood there like an avenging angel who was pissed off.

“Back, I see,” Anya had her arms crossed in front of her, but Lexa was too happy to care at the moment, her heart, body and soul still with Clarke. 

“Not now, An,” Lexa yawned, “Just give me a few hours of sleep before you start yelling. It’s my wedding day.”

“It’s not my fault you stayed up all night,” Anya rolled her eyes.

“Not all night,” Lexa covered her face with a pillow.

“A few hours, Lex, but don’t think you won’t hear about this.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lexa relaxed back in bed wishing Clarke was beside her.

Hours later, Lexa was getting dressed and butterflies were swarming her stomach. In just an hour, she would be marrying Clarke. Standing at her mirror, she looked herself over to be sure she was ready. She was in her dress uniform she hadn’t worn since last Christmas, and had her hair braided back. Her boots and buttons and metals were polished to a shine. She was ready. This was the biggest day of her life.

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and looked down at her phone on the dresser in front of her. Lexa picked it up and flipped it open.She knew Anya and the others would be knocking on the door at any minute and she wanted to get a last text off to Clarke. Quickly she typed,

_ ‘One hour and counting, my love.’ _

They had been counting down the hours all day. It only took a second for her to get a text back,

_ ‘I can’t wait.’ _

Lexa smiled at the message. She knew Clarke was sneaking texts in too, 

_ “Going to show me what you look like yet?”  _ she had to ask again, all she wanted was to see her girl, soon to be wife. It took a few seconds longer this time for the text to come back,

_ ‘I love you. Not a chance.” _

Lexa laughed under her breath. Clarke, as usual, had something up her sleeve. She knew Clarke was holding firm on this one too but she couldn’t help but text back,

_ ‘Gonna make me beg?’ _

Clarke’s answer was immediate, and had Lexa’s eyes snapping open wide and she blushed bright red when she read the text,  _ ‘maybe later.’  _

She grinned, expecting the response,  _ ‘Is that a promise? _ ’

_ ‘For you, always,’  _ Was Clarke’s reply. She slid her phone in her pocket as the door opened and Anya and Lincoln strolled in without knocking.

“It’s called knocking,” Lexa turned back to the mirror and brushed a stray lint off her shirt, “Ever heard of it?”

“I have, but I knew you’d be texting Clake so I thought I’d interrupt,” Anya came over and fixed her tie. Lexa leveled a look at Lincoln, but he held up his hands in surrender.

“Don’t look at me, you know how she is,” Lincoln smiled.

“That I do, Linc, that I do,” Lexa laughed and took a deep breath, “Can we go now?”

“It’s time,” Anya nodded and surprised her when she hugged her quickly, “I’m so happy for you.”

Emotion surged through her and she hugged Anya tightly, “Thank you and thank you for standing up there with me.”

“No other place I’d rather be,” Anya broke the hold and strode out of the room. Lexa shrugged when Lincoln raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“Typical.”

“You got that right,” Lexa checked herself one last time in the mirror before she turned to head out of their bedroom.

“Lets get you married,” Lincoln clapped her on the shoulder.

“Sounds perfect to me,” Lexa had a big smile on her face as she headed to the lake where the wedding would take place.

-=-

Standing in front of the lake under the arch of blue and white flowers, Lexa stood with her back straight and hands behind her back as she waited for Clarke to walk down the aisle. Chairs lined up each side of the aisle, but people sat wherever as there were no typical bride and groom sides, just seats for everyone. The sun was starting to lower behind her and making the lake sparkle in the evening light.

Down the middle of the aisle was a white and silver runner with the words Always and Forever at the very end and Lexa was waiting anxiously for Clarke to appear. Clarke’s cousin Madi was their flower girl and Aden, Lexa’s cousin was their ring bearer and she thought they looked adorable coming up the aisle, but she was impatient to see Clarke.

“Relax,” Anya hissed in her ear and Lexa relaxed her stance slightly, but it was hard as it was her natural pose after being the military for so long.

“I’m trying,” She said as she watched Octavia and Raven walk down towards them.

“Try harder.”

Lexa didn’t respond because Clarke appeared with her arm looped through Jake’s and her heart stuttered in her chest and tears sprung to her eyes as she took in Clarke, not in her dress uniform like she expected, but in a beautiful wedding dress that hugged her upper chest and flared around the bottom. It was simple, with a silver, diamond studded belt around the middle and the same kind of material for the straps over her shoulders.

Clarke’s blonde hair was half up, half down and she wore a tiara in her hair that curled around her shoulders. Lexa was breathless as she watched Clarke get closer and closer. A tear rolled down her cheek and her heart burst with love for her all over again.

When Clarke was close enough, Lexa eagerly stepped down to meet her. She shook Jake’s hand and took Clarke’s hand in hers.

“You look stunning,” Lexa murmured under her breath as they approached Wells who got ordained to marry them.

“You look absolutely ravishing yourself,” Clarke smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but Wells spoke up.

“Not until after I marry you two,” He smiled and the guests laughed. 

“Well hurry up than,” Lexa and Clarke said at the same time.

“Impatient are we?” Wells asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

“You have no idea,” Anya and Raven both spoke for them and once again the crowd burst into laughter.

“That’s my daughter,” Jake called from his seat in the front row and Lexa saw Clarke blush.

“Can we get married now, please?” Lexa started bouncing on her feet, “I’d like to call Clarke my wife sooner rather than later.”

“Agreed,” Clarke leaned in, but Wells stopped them again.

“I see I have my hands full with you two,” Wells held up his hand and everyone quieted down, “We’re gathered here today to join Clarke Abigail Griffin and Alexandria Marie Woods in matrimony. I need to make this quick, with the looks I’m getting from the brides.”

“Not surprising,” Jake called out again.

“Now you both have written your own vows, Clarke would you like to go first?” Wells gestured to Clarke and Lexa turned to look at her.

“Lexa, I never thought I would fall in love with a marine, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I will spend the rest of my days making you as happy as you make me even if that means watching boring documentaries about squids or buying a thousand candles because you like them so much. You’re not just my lover, but my best friend and soulmate. I love you, Lex and I fall in love with you even more each day.”

Tears streamed down Clarke’s face and Lexa was quick to brush them away. Her own tears were falling, but she blinked them back and took a deep breath, “I love you too.”

“Lexa,” Wells smiled at her.

“I’ve been wracking my brain to find the perfect words to say today, but all I kept coming up with is that I love you. I’ll love you through everything. We’ve had our ups and downs. Being in different branches certainly didn’t help matters in the beginning, but we’ve figured it out and we will continue doing that. You’re my teammate, my best friend, my love and my soulmate. I will cherish you though the end of my days because you Clarke are my everything,” Lexa let her tears fall freely, “You’re the one for me and I knew it the first day I met you when you yelled at me for being a big, dumb marine and got in my face. You challenge me everyday and you make me a better person. I love you, Clarke, always and forever.”

Clarke leaned in and Wells hurried to add, “Rings!”

“Hurry,” Clarke shot her oldest friend a look and Lexa couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

Lexa got Clarke’s ring from Anya and she saw Clarke get hers from Raven.

“Clarke do you take Lexa to be your wife?”

“I do!” Clarke squealed.

“Lexa, do you take Clarke to be your wife?”

“I definitely do,” Lexa slid Clarke’s ring on her left hand and Clarke slid hers on.

“I feel like you’re skipping some things,” Jake spoke up again and Lexa watched as Clarke whipped around.

“Zip it, dad.”

He mimed zipping his lips, but Lexa could see the smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Say it,” Clarke demanded.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss…” Lexa didn’t wait and grabbed Clarke around the waist and dipped her down before kissing her senseless, “the bride.” Wells added, “Please welcome Mrs and Mrs Griffin-Woods!”

Clapping and cheering went up around them, but all Lexa was aware of was Clarke and that she was now her wife.

_ Finally. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. If you liked this please visit our blogs, Stormchaser1117 at tumblr and adistantstarblog at tumblr. This fic is also part of the 'Flygirl' series. You can find the first and second works in order [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494204/chapters/30945950) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165072). Or if you'd like to, find out more on tumblr [here](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/flygirl).
> 
> Happy Pride Week and thanks for reading.


End file.
